Aquí te espero
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: John ha estado esperando la vuelta de Sherlock, mas de dos largos años, pero ahora su compañero estaba frente a él.


**Resumen: **John ha estado esperando la vuelta de Sherlock, mas de dos largos años, pero ahora su compañero estaba frente a él.

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC.

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Personajes:** Sherlock Holmes. John Watson.

**Clasificación: **Amitad-Angst.

**Advertencia: **Muerte de un personaje.

**Capítulos: **Oneshot.

**Palabras: **1,300.

**Notas: **Otras de esas historias que tanto me gustan a mí… De ante mano pido perdón a todo el mundo.

**Fecha: **12/05/2014-08/06/2014.

**Beta Reader: **

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**Aquí te espero.**

John sonrió de lado… No era ese el mejor lugar para reencontrase, pero había esperado tanto y con tantas ansias… Que no podía más que estar contento de por fin volver a verlo.

Sherlock apenas apretó sus labios, transformándolos en una delgada línea. Era la dificultad de decir lo siento, o decir algo en lo absoluto en realidad. De dejar salir lo que llevaba dentro desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Sabía la razón por la que Mycroft, su hermano, le había ocultado la verdad…

Porque de otra forma, él no habría vuelto, no hubiera acabado con la red de Moriarty –como era su misión–, antes de dejarse caer, preso de la culpa y la desesperación.

"No te preocupes." John susurró lentamente, mientras la brisa de junio agitaba las hojas de los arboles en el cementerio. Sus labios tenían una sonrisa constante, disfrutando de ver a Sherlock nuevamente frente a él, a pesar de todo, y de las circunstancias.

—Las cosas no debieron ser así —Sherlock habló, apenas pudiendo encontrar su voz. —, no debía pasar esto, John.

Negó suavemente, no era como si pudiera cambiar algo ahora. Más allá de poder propinarle un buen puñetazo a Mycroft por no cumplir con la única parte importante de todo eso: cuidar de John.

Arrepentirse no servía de nada, pedir perdón tampoco. Pero por mucho que su parte racional lo supiera, no había dejado de pedir perdón, internamente. 'Perdón por dejarte solo', 'Perdón por no estar cuando me necesitabas', 'Simplemente perdóname…'

Era demasiado temprano para que alguien más aparte del cuidador y él estuvieran allí, pero de todas maneras se cuido de no ser visto.

No había vuelto a Londres a retomar su lugar, había regresado a despedirse de John… solamente de él. Como se lo merecía su compañero.

Jamás se había tomado el tiempo para saber si John tenía algo así como una flor favorita, pero no quería llegar allí con las manos vacías. Sabía que en muchas culturas se solían dejar ofrendas a los seres queridos, y John para él era algo más que un ser querido.

Dejó el ramo de rosas blancas al pie de la lapida, y decidió permanecer allí por un tiempo, como si eso le sirviera para lograr volver a ver a John, aunque sea a través de la tierra que ahora lo cubría.

Aun tenía la imagen de John grabada, tan fresca como el día en la que tuvo que obligar al rubio a ver su caída. Tal vez por ello, ahora estaba parado allí. Karma, dirían muchos, claro que él no creía en algo como eso.

Los simples hechos le bastaban, pues fue él quien obligo a John a tomar esa terrible decisión. Él, quien tiempo atrás lo había ayudado a curar una cojera psicosomática, lo había orillado a la más desesperante depresión, sin llegar a darse cuenta de lo que en verdad era en la vida de su compañero.

Había llegado a reconocer la admiración, así como también el cariño que John parecía tenerle. Pero a pesar de lo que había visto, le había faltado observar más… más profundamente.

¿Cómo había podido no verlo?

Ahora John no estaba, y era completamente su culpa.

Tal vez, él también debía desaparecer.

"No, Sherlock." John sonrió, completamente consiente de los fantasmas que atormentaban a su mejor amigo. Bastó un movimiento fluido de su parte, para estar junto al detective en menos de un segundo. "Aún queda mucho tiempo para que nos volvamos a ver…"

Si había algo que el ex militar estaba dispuesto hacer, era a seguir esperando por él.

La brisa volvió a soplar entre ellos, alborotando los risos negros, tal vez un poco más largos de lo que John recordaba haberlos visto nunca. Tenía un aspecto desalineado, rodeado por un aura de tristeza que no desentonaba en nada con el lugar donde estaba.

John dejó que su mano corriera sobre la cabeza gacha, sintiendo como Sherlock se estremecía ante un frio que no tenía explicación, al menos no en esa mañana cálida.

Los ojos del detective habían abandonado ligeramente la dirección de su tumba, posándose en la que en años atrás le había pertenecido, al menos públicamente. Una idea golpeando duramente su cabeza, desde hacía bastante tiempo ya, ahora gritaba hasta ensordecerlo.

Tal vez Mycroft había tenido razón, e ir allí no había sido de las ideas más geniales que había tenido en su vida, pero necesitaba estar allí. Retrasar el hecho no le servía de nada.

¿Quizás podría?… ¿o no podría?

"No. Por ahora no quiero que utilices esa cosa," John balbuceó con temor. "No en muchos años al menos… aun puedo esperar por ti. Siempre voy a esperar por ti, Sherlock."

Dejó escapar el aliento de entre sus labios, muy cerca del oído de su compañero, y Sherlock repentinamente volvió a estremecerse ante eso, antes de alejarse lo suficiente.

El detective limpió su rostro fugazmente –¿Cuándo había comenzado a llorar?–, antes de sonreír a la lapida que irónicamente Mycroft dispuso junto a la suya. Parecían hechas a juego, aunque eso no tenía nada de 'lindo', más bien parecía una macabra broma de parte de su desquiciado hermano.

Pensó en lo que John le diría si supiera de sus pensamientos, de lo que estaba queriendo hacer, desde el mismo instante que Mycroft le había dicho. De seguro John no lo apoyaría… de seguro amenazaría con matarlo él mismo, antes de dejarlo hacer semejante estupidez.

Sí, eso es como John reaccionaria.

Él podía seguir viviendo por John, porque estaba seguro de que eso sería lo que su amigo querría que hiciera: seguir con su vida. Pero no podía volver a ser el mismo que antes. No ese mismo Sherlock Holmes.

Observó por última vez el lugar, imaginándose cuando le tocara estar allí de verdad. Tal vez Mycroft lo trajera durante la noche, y le hiciera ocupar el lugar que era suyo, donde acompañaría a su compañero en un descanso tranquilo. La eternidad al lado de John Watson… no se oía nada mal, aunque más le hubiera gustado seguir el resto de su vida juntos. Tal vez, hasta que ambos alcanzaran la ancianidad.

Echó la vieja capucha de su abrigo sobre su cabeza, volviendo a cubrir los rizos negros que tanto lo caracterizaban; ese día había entrado al cementerio solo como un vagabundo, alguien que con paso melancólico venia a dar su último y tardío adiós a un amigo muy querido. Nadie gastó una segunda mirada en él, un vagabundo mas, entre muchos otros.

John lo observo alejarse. Aun no sabía que fuerza divina le había regalado el milagro de poder esperar a su compañero, luego de decidir acabar con su propia vida, cometiendo así un pecado atroz… pero eso sería algo que agradecería, por toda la eternidad, por mucho que estuviera anclado allí, solamente en ese lugar.

Sabía que Sherlock volvería, no tan seguido como lo hacia la señora Hudson, o Harry, pero vendría. Y podría volver a verlo hasta el momento en que descansara a su lado… No un algunos años, pero no estaba apurado para ello.

Sherlock Holmes había muerto solo un mes antes que él, John Hamish Watson, y así seguiría siendo hasta que la muerte viniera por su cuerpo físico. El doctor lo sabía, sabía que no sería el mismo hombre que conoció alguna vez, pero Sherlock aun seria la diferencia de alguien… siempre.

Lo observo desde su lugar. Si lo hubiera sabido antes, si hubiera tenido alguna señal… O si tan solo pudiera dejar ese lugar para seguirlo, para cuidarlo.

"Solo recuerda que no estoy tan desesperado porque nos volvamos a ver, Sherlock." El rubio suspiro, mientras las copas de los arboles eran agitados por la brisa suave. Permaneció allí, entre ambas lapidas, aunque siempre tendía a acariciar la de su compañero, dejando que los recuerdos lo inundasen.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Esto no era más que un Drabble que se me ocurrió, y colgué en mi Face… pero como no podía dejarlo solamente en eso, decidí darle un poco mas de prosa. Es solo 'relleno' ya que la idea es la misma, y no hay variaciones grandes.

¿Gustó… no? Ya lo saben, dejen un Review o un PM.

También se aceptan críticas, e invitaciones para tomar el té… aunque soy más amante del café. ¡Si hay masitas Mejor!

Besos.


End file.
